Promise
by Hae2715
Summary: Apakah yang terjadi jika ayahmu mencintai seseorang yang kau cintai juga?


**Promise**

**Cast : Choi Eunhyuk**

** Choi Siwon**

** Lee Donghae**

** Lee Kyuhyun**

**Sumarry: Apakah yang terjadi jika ayahnu mencintai seseorang yang kau cintai?**

Ctak.

Sebuah sendok jatuh dari tangan sang pemilik, menuju bawah meja. Bersamaan dengan tumpahnya ice cream dari mangkuknya akibat bersenggolan dengan sendok tersebut. Sang pelaku –namja- penyebab itu semua sedang terpaku. Kalimat yang dilontarkan sang lawan bicara di depannya benar-benar di luar pikirannya. Mulutnya menganga dan menatap kedua orang di depannya tak percaya.

"Eunhyukkie~"

Sontak namja itu langsung kembali ke alam nyata. Matanya mengerjap kaget karena panggilan tersebut, tak lama lalu menatap sendu kedua orang tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berdiri, mengambil dompet, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, lalu diletakkannya di atas meja.

"Untuk membayar ice creamku." ujarnya singkat. Segeralah dia berlalu tanpa memedulikan teriakan salah satu orang tadi.

Dicengkramnya erat dada sebelah kiri tubuhnya. Cairan bening mulai menetes keluar dari matanya. Tak dihiraukan tubuhnya yang sudah terguyur oleh air hujan. Toh, tak akan ada yang tahu keberadaannya sekarang. Lihatlah, hujan sangat lebat. Pun disertai petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Bukannya tidak takut atau apa, tapi kondisi dirinya benar-benar ingin sendiri. Butuh ketenangan untuk menenangkan batinnya yang bergejolak.

"Aku takut, hyung."

"Tak apa. Kita hadapi bersama." Digenggamnya erat tangan sang kekasih yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Tapi, hyung." sela sang kekasih.

"Ini saatnya, Donghae. Kita tidak bisa menundanya lagi." Digenggam lebih erat tautan tangan mereka. Meyakinkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Astaga, dari mana saja, Eunhyuk? Pulang-pulang basah kuyub begini." Dihampirinya orang yang baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya tinggal. Ditatapnya khawatir orang itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"Bukan urusan, Dady." Orang ini –Eunhyuk- langsung melengos pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri. Tak menoleh sedikitpun kepada orang yang dipanggilnya Dady itu.

"Kita harus bicara, sayang." Dadynya -Siwon- berusaha mengejar putranya. Mencoba melakukan pembicaraan sedikit. Tepat di depan pintu kamarnya sebelum ia masuk, Eunhyuk berbalik menghadap Dadynya yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Matanya menyipit menatap Dadynya.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur urusan Dady lagi. Terserah Dady mau menikah dengan siapapun aku tidak peduli. Dan ingat, Dady juga tidak boleh ikut campur urusanku. Mengerti!"

Blam.

Pintu ditutup dengan rapat dan keras tepat dihadapan sang Dady.

"Ada apa, Siwon hyung? Eunhyuk sudah pulang?" Keluarlah salah satu orang yang mungkin kaget akibat perlakuan Eunhyuk.

"Tidak apa, Hae. Kembalilah tidur. Lebih baik kita istirahat saja." Ujar Siwon kepada orang yang dipanggilnya Hae. Segera ia beranjak dari kamar putranya lalu menuntun Donghae menuju kamar tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi, hyung? Apa Eunhyuk sudah pulang?"

"Sstt, tidurlah. Ini sudah tengah malam. Kau kuliah pagi kan besok?"

"Ish, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraanku, hyung~. Aku sangat mencemaskan keadaan Eunhyukkie."

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu itu atau mau kuhukum malam ini?"

"Kyaa, tidak. Aku tidak mau. Dasar hyung mesum."

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku terlambat sangat lama? Tadi seonsaengnim sempat memberiku tugas tambahan." Seorang namja tergopoh-gopoh sambil membungkuk beberapa kali pada kedua orang didepannya.

"Tak apa kok. Kami juga baru datang. Duduklah." ujar salah satu kedua orang itu.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu, Eunhyuk." timpal seseorang yang lain.

"Apa itu, Dady? Katakan saja." Sang namja telah duduk sambil menatap makanan yang tersedia di meja.

"Wuaah, ice cream strawberry. Thank you, Dady." lanjut sang namja sambil tersenyum sekilas.

"Uhm, tidak masalah."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya serius sekali wajah kalian." Namja itu memakan dengan lahap ice creamnya seakan-akan ice creamnya akan hilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Sesekali juga melihat kedua orang didepannya.

"Kami akan segera menikah." Dengan mantap sang Dady mengatakan hal itu. padahal seseorang disebelahnya duduk dengan gelisah. Menunggu respon dari namja didepannya.

Matahari perlahan mulai menampakkan dirinya. Mengingatkan para manusia untuk memulai kembali aktivitas kesehariannya. Seperti Eunhyuk saat ini. Dirinya sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Mematut dirinya di cermin beberapa kali, memastikan kalau tidak ada satupun celah yang dilewatinya. Rambut cepaknya ia beri gel sedikit –terlihat manis dan tampan bersamaan-, seragam sekolah rapi, sepatu rapi. Tak lupa juga kacamata berframe putih membingkai mata dark brownnya. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 6, masih banyak waktu sebelum bel masuk, pikirnya. Segera ia sambar tas ransel kesayangannya dan beranjak menuju sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

"Eunhyukkie, kau tak sarapan dulu?" Suara wanita dewasa terdengar dari balik dapur menghentikan langkah Eunhyuk.

"Ah, iya, Mommy. Aku hampir lupa." sahut Eunhyuk sambil menepuk kecil keningnya. Dihampirinya sang Mommy dan langsung disambarnya salad yang merupakan menu sarapan kali ini. Mmm, menggiurkan.

"Mom, hahy hana?" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Telan dulu makananmu, sayang. Tidak sopan." Kali ini seorang pria dewasa keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan.

"Ish, Dady kenapa baru keluar?" Sang anak malah merengut sambil meneruskan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Aigoo, lihatlah. Anak kita umur berapa sekarang? Kelakuannya kekanakan sekali." Siwon malah melakukan "back hug" pada istrinya –Kibum- yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Kibum malah tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan anak dan bapak yang tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama kekanakan.

"Hyaa, Dady, jangan menodai mata polosku ini. Kalian mau memberiku adik?" Mendengar perkataan spontan sang anak, Siwon langsung berlari mengejar anaknya yang sudah jauh berlari meninggalkan rumah sambil melambaikan tangannya ke atas.

"Aish, dasar anak kecil. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu? Dewasa sebelum waktunya." gerutu Siwon.

"...hyuk"

"EUNHYUK"

Gubrak.

"M-mwoya? Ada apa?" toleh kanan kiri.

"Aish, dari tadi kupanggil tidak dengar? Sejak kapan kau jadi hobi melamun?"

"Yee, aku melamun? Ah, sorry, Kyuhyun."

"Cih, kau kira aku akan luluh dengan puppy eyes gagalmu itu? Tidak menarik." cibir Kyuhyun.

"Hei, aku mendengar semuanya. Lagipula ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Aish, iya iya. Aku hanya menanyakan kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini wajahmu terlihat lelah? Banyak pikiran?"

"Eumm, benarkah? Perasaanmu saja mungkin."

"Tidak. Coba saja kau bercermin."

"Sudahlah, tidak penting. Eh nanti mau temenin aku ke tempat Mommyku?"

"Oh, tentu saja mumpung aku tidak ada kegiatan."

Suasana pertokoan di daerah Myeongdong lumayan padat seperti biasanya. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Saat matahari begitu terik menyinari bumi. Yang nyatanya tidak menyurutkan masyarakat untuk sekedar berbelanja atau jalan-jalan. Begitu pula dengan kedua orang ini yang masih memakai seragam sekolah. Tidak, tidak. Mereka bukan maunya untuk membolos. Lagipula jam segini sudah waktunya para pelajar pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Kedua pelajar itu terlihat memasuki sebuah cafe bergaya tradisional korea. Termasuk sebuah cafe terkenal di kalangan para wisatawan asing. Saat pertama memasuki cafe tersebut, akan disuguhkan suasana seperti memasuki rumah tradisional korea. Dengan seorang pelayan wanita yang mengenakan hanbok –baju tradisional korea- akan mengantarkan tamu menuju ruangan-ruangan yang tersedia. Meskipun mengusung tema tradisional, sang pemilik akan menjamin kalau para pengunjung tidak akan mati kebosanan di dalam. Para tamu akan merasa takjub dengan dekorasi yang masih ada di jaman yang semakin modern sekarang. Kembali kedua pelajar tadi. Mereka sudah menempati salah satu ruangan. Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, mereka terlibat percakapan singkat.

"Kau masih belum menerima takdir? Lagipula Mommymu sudah meninggalkan kalian berdua. Ah, maksudku meninggalkan dunia." Kita sebut Kyuhyun yang memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memimpikan Mommy." Kali ini suara Eunhyuk yang menjawab.

"Itu berarti kau sangat merindukannya. Apa ini penyebab kau melamun akhir-akhir ini?"

"Salah satunya. Ah, aku ingat. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Oh, ya. Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Apa kau tau hubungan antara Dadyku dengan Donghae hyung?"

"Maksudmu hubungan apa?"

"Ya, kau tahu maksudku lah. Hubungan spesial."

"Ah, yang itu. Ya sedikit tau lah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Bahkan Eunhyuk sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan Kyuhyun hingga menyentuh keningnya.

"Uhm, bisakah k-kau tidak terlalu dekat denganku? A-aku tidak nyaman jika k-kau terlalu dekat."

"Ish, baiklah. Katakan kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka berciuman di rumahku. Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Tapi setelah kuselidiki, ternyata memang mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus." jelas Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk kaget mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Tidak menyangka apa yang ia dengar tadi. Buru-buru ia memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

"Kau tahu sejak kapan mereka seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Uhm, tidak. Lagipula ada apa kau bertanya? Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu."

"Ya, kenyataan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memergoki mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Mereka berlaku seperti seorang teman, jadi aku tak pernah curiga."

"Astaga, kau tidak tahu! Ckck, bagaiman Dadymu menyembunyikan..."

"Kapan hari mereka berkata padaku kalau ingin menikah." sela Eunhyuk.

"Apa, mereka mengatakan itu?"

"Ya, begitulah. Mangkanya aku tanya kepadamu. Mungkin saja kau tahu sesuatu. Lagipula Donghae hyung kan kakakmu."

Cklek.

"Oh, Eunhyuk kau sudah pulang?" tanya Donghae setelah melihat Eunhyuk membuka pintu apartement. Dihampirinya perlahan.

"Dady mana?" tanya Eunhyuk mengalihkan.

"Ada di ruang makan. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Kita harus bicara sekarang." tegas Eunhyuk. Donghae pun hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti lalu segera mengikuti Eunhyuk menuju ruang makan.

"Dady, Donghae hyung, kita harus bicara." Sesampainya di ruang makan, Eunhyuk langsung mendudukkan diri di depan Siwon, disusul Donghae yang duduk disebelah Siwon.

"Ada apa sayang? Makan dulu, ya. Kau belum makan, kan." Siwon malah bersikap tenang dan lembut, yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap putranya yang serba mendadak.

"Kita harus bicara, Dady!" Suara Eunhyuk semakin meninggi. Mempertegas ucapannya.

"Oke, kau mau bicara apa? Dady akan mendengarkan."

"Sejak kapan hubungan kalian?"

Deg. Wajah Donghae langsung terlihat pucat pasi. Inilah yang ia takutkan.

"Uhm, i-itu..." Suara Donghae terdengar ragu.

"Biar aku saja yang menjawab." bisik Siwon pada Donghae. Donghae hanya pasrah melihat kedua orang ini berargumen.

"Satu tahun terakhir."

"Sesingkat itu? Ah, siapa saja yang tahu hubungan kalian?" Kali ini gestur tubuh Eunhyuk terlihat angkuh seperti mengintimidasi.

"Hanya beberapa teman dekat Dady dan teman dekat Donghae."

"Dan kalian menembunyikannya dariku? Ck, bahkan Kyuhyun lebih tahu dulu ketimbang aku. Apa..."

"Dengarkan Dady dulu sayang. Dady sebenarnya ingin mengatakan secepatnya padamu. Berharap kau yang pertama tahu dan mendukung hubungan kami. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Aku gak habis pikir jalan pikiran kalian. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Selamat malam." ketus Eunhyuk. Dirinya terlalu kecewa mendengar itu semua. Tak pernah Dadynya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya selama ini. Langsung saja ia berlari menuju kamar tidurnya, menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di tempat tidur. Ya, dirinya terlalu lelah menyadari semua ini. Berfikir takdir mempermainkan dirinya. Di saat dirinya yang pertama kali bertemu Donghae lalu dikenalkan Kyuhyun sebagai kakaknya. Sedikit menaruh hati pada pribadi Donghae yang polos, ramah, lembut. Merasakan indahnya cinta yang telah melandanya. Sosok Donghae yang sering main ke rumahnya hanya untuk sekedar bercerita atau mengajari beberapa pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti. Yang justru menjalin hubungan dengan Dadynya di belakangnya. Memupuskan harapannya untuk bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae. Hah, bahkan tadi dia melihat Donghae tidak berkutik saat perbincangan tadi. Tak sadar, air mata sudah mengalir deras melewati pipi pucatnya. Menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, berharap isakan tangisnya teredam dan tidak terdengar hingga ke luar kamar.

Sepeninggal Eunhyuk, keheningan terjadi di ruang makan di apartement milik Choi's family. Siwon dan Donghae hanya diam tak melakukan apapun, termasuk tak melanjutkan makan malam mereka yang tertunda. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Mungkin karena insting seorang ayah, Siwon beranjak dari meja makan dan menuju kamar putranya. Tapi, belum dirinya melangkah, Donghae telah menahan tangannya.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Donghae yang ikut berdiri, tepat di depan kekasihnya.

"Jangan kuatir, aku akan mencoba berbicara lagi kepadanya. Ini hanya salah paham."

"Jangan, hyung! Biarkan Eunhyuk sendiri dulu, ini situasi yang sulit untuk dia hahapi. Dia butuh waktu."

"Tapi kalau begini terus dia takkan merestui kita. Kita harus tahu alasan apa yang tak mau menerima kita."

"Hyung, dia masih umur 16 tahun. Dia belum cukup dewasa untuk memahami situasi yang mendadak seperti ini. Kita masih bisa bertahan kok. Aku tidak apa-apa." Donghae tersenyum semanis mungkin, mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Perlahan, direngkuhnya tubuh tegap kekasihnya. Memeluk seerat yang ia bisa. Tak lama dirasakannya sepasang lengan juga memeluk bahunya, balas memeluk lebih erat juga.

"Aku mencintamu."

"Aku tahu itu hyung."

Setelah perbincangan malam itu, baik Eunhyuk maupun Siwon tidak bertegur sapa seperti biasanya. Berhari-hari "perang dingin" itu berlangsung, membuat Eunhyuk sangat tersiksa. Tak bertukar sapa dengan Dadynya sehari saja seperti bertahun-tahun. Maka dari itu Eunhyuk sengaja bangun pagi lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi mereka. Meskipun hanya bisa membuat pancake, tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Bertepatan saat Eunhyuk menuangkan madu di atas pancake buatannya, Siwon keluar dari kamarnya. Melihat Eunhyuk yang menyiapkan sarapan, membuat Siwon tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya.

"Baunya harum sekali." kagum Siwon sambil menarik salah satu kursi di depan meja makan lalu didudukinya. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kaku. Dia gugup bertatapan dengan Dadynya. Tangannya bergerak gelisah, kepalanya terus menunduk ke bawah, tak berani menatap Dadynya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mengalami keadaan seperti ini. Biasanya pun mereka saling bercanda ria hingga suasana ramai seperti pasar. Tetapi sekarang berbanding terbalik, suasana canggung, sepi, kaku tercipta di ruang makan ini.

"Kenapa kau tak duduk, euhm?" Eunhyuk memberanikan diri mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya langsung melihat wajah Dadynya yang terlihat cemas menatapnya khawatir. Perlahan ia duduk di depan Dadynya yang hanya terhalang sebuah meja makan. Hening beberapa saat. Dasar Siwon yang tak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini, diambilnya garpu dan pisau lalu memotong sedikit pancakeyang tersedia. Disodorkannya potongan kecil pancake ke mulut Eunhyuk. Karena melamun, Eunhyuk kaget akan perlakuan Dadynya.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu. Kenapa diam saja?"

"..."

"Oh, Eunhyukkie ayolah. Dady tidak bisa begini terus." Siwon meletakkan garpunya kembali. Masih dengan secuil pancake di ujungnya.

"Kalau Dady salah, Dady minta ma-.."

"Ani. Dady tidak salah. Aku yang salah."

"Hyuk-.."

"Aku yang egois. Aku menghalangi kebahagiaan Dady."

"Tidak seperti itu." Siwon berpindah duduk di samping putranya. "Dady tau ini bukan masalah yang mudah untuk diselesaikan. Dan kau masih kecil untuk memahami situasi seperti ini." Digenggamnya tangan anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Aku sudah 16 tahun!"

"Tapi kau belum 17 tahun. Itu artinya kau belum dewasa." Eunhyuk cemberut dibilang dirinya belum dewasa. Menurutnya, ia sudah beberapa kali mengalami masalah dan dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik, sendirian pula. Bukankah itu mencerminkan perilaku dewasa?

"Dewasa tidak sesimpel itu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu definisi kata dewasa." Seakan dapat membaca fikiran Eunhyuk, Siwon menatap ke dalam manik-dark brown- mata Eunhyuk. "Maafkan Dady, ne. Dady akan membuat keputusan bersama denganmu. Dady tidak akan egois lagi."

Tak terasa perlahan air mata menetes dari mata Eunhyuk. Turun menyusuri pipi tirusnya. "Hiks.." Satu isakan lolos melalui bibir tebalnya. Dipeluk tubuh Dadynya, merasakan kehangatan yang jarang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

"Ne, Dady... Aku janji tidak akan melarang apapun lagi... " Perlahan Siwon membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dengan lebih erat. Mewakili persaan mereka masing-masing. Tak jauh dari mereka, Donghae tersenyum melihat hubungan ayah dan anak yang begitu erat, tak dapat terpisahkan. Tetapi lebih dari itu, ia sangat kagum dengan mereka. Hanya dengan percakapan yang singkat telah mewakili perasaan mereka yang begitu kuat. Menandakan mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Ia pun juga berharap hubungannya dengan sang adik, Kyuhyun, juga seperti Eunhyuk dan Siwon.

The End~~


End file.
